New Investigators. We are requesting $150,000 per year to support 2-3 new investigators for one to three years for start-up of their research. The recruitments occur in partnership with Departments, and can be initiated by either partner. The funds are intended to guarantee technical support and supplies for junior-level investigators. However, it is possible that these funds could be combined into a larger package for a more senior individual. The University of Virginia will pay for the salary and most of the equipment costs of these recruits, and in addition the Cancer Center has available $500,000 per year from the School of Medicine to aid in recruitment. Further matching almost invariably is obtained from the Department that we partner with in these recruitments. Thus, funds from the CCSG permit the Cancer Center to leverage a relatively modest investment into a considerable influence on the future of the University of Virginia Health Sciences Center. As described in Section 6.3, our focus for recruitments during the next funding period will be to bolster clinical investigations, strengthen cancer-focused basic and translational research, and strengthen Cancer Control. Clinical investigators will be chosen who will work well within our collaborative environment, and who have an interest and expertise in molecularly targeted therapies, biomarkers, and imaging, especially in the major solid tumors. Translational investigators will be recruited to help development of translational working groups, especially in the areas of immunotherapy, women's oncology, prostate cancer, and aerodigestive cancers. In addition, we will look for opportunities to partner with basic science departments, to recruit outstanding cancer-focused basic scientists, with the Departments of Biomedical Engineering and Radiology to bolster our capability in cancer imaging, and with the Department of Public Health Sciences, to strengthen the foundation for movement toward Comprehensive status.